Raptor Trio
by PheonixFalco
Summary: This is where the legends forgotten be remembered and revived. REWRITTEN and story changed! Look out for War of the Pantheons!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **/** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **and** _ **The Avengers**_ **.**

 **Prologue:** The Legends are Born

This was the time when the Olympians won the (First) Titan War. The Big Three has drawn sticks on the territory they choose: Zeus with the skies and heavens, Poseidon with the oceans and seas, and Hades with the Underworld, earth, and riches. Zeus proclaims the throne as King of the Gods, using Mount Olympus are their home and fortress.

During this time, one of the last phoenixes laid three eggs. This phoenix secretly had an affair with the last remaining phoenixes before they had faded to the realm of Chaos. These three eggs shall carry on its legacy of phoenixes and chivalry will be passed down from gods to the smallest creatures, but some paid no heed.

As Zeus took hold of the skies, he decided to test his power of the domain and struck Olympus which Celestial Bronze was found and forged. This power, however, awakened the first legend. The first phoenix chick was born as a boy with gold hair, sky blue eyes, tan skin, and golden wings on his back that electrifies the air around it. Like the gods, phoenixes can age faster than mortals, but can control their age. After three days after birth, the electric chick grew to the body of a teenager and has a sense of morality. He also has a sense of loyalty to his siblings which will be hatching soon on certain conditions. He named himself, Eagle, as the righteous aura seems to emanate from the eagle and himself. After going for a hunt, he had caught a rabbit which he traded for clothes for himself. While Eagle is heading back, Zeus had already had an affair with Demeter and then, Persephone was born.

Eagle has found several belongings that his mother has left before losing strength after birth and faded. He taught himself to read the Symbols of the Phoenix and found out how to hatch his siblings. For the red egg, he needs to drop the egg in a volcano while war brewing. Thinking that this is easier said than done, the (First) Giant War has begun as Hera was captured by Porphyrion, the King of the Gigantes, son of Gaea and Tartarus. Seeing this as an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, Eagle dropped the red egg in the volcano prison where Typhon, bane of Olympus, the storm giant, was chained. It hatched to a girl with peach skin, red eyes, ruby hair, and blood-red wings on her back that radiates heat. Prepared as planned, Eagle swooped down, gently snatched the girl and carried her back home. He took care of her for three days until she grew also to a teenager form. She also has her brother's sense of morality and loyalty, but also a rebel for she constantly went out of the nest to see the world herself, much to her brother's annoyance. She has named herself, Phoenix, to represent and honor the faded mysterious, mystical raptor birds.

Eagle has taught her the language that has been her so far, such as Greek, Egyptian, and the Symbols of the Phoenix. For last egg, a blue egg, it must be dropped to the coldest of the seas and during the time of family conflict. After Zeus married to his sister, Hera, signs of tyranny began to show on Zeus. He began to mistreat his subject badly and struck whoever Zeus thinks as a threat by even a twitch. As Zeus began to become a tyrant, Poseidon and the other Olympians, including Hera, and the exception of Hestia, planned a coup d'état to be rid of Zeus. Unfortunately, Briares, a Hundred-Handed Giant, heard the plan and helped Zeus after the plan had succeeded.

During this time, Eagle and Phoenix used this family conflict to drop the blue egg in the Artic seas where their last sibling was born. It was a boy with snow-white skin, night-black eyes, ice-blue hair and aurora blue wings on his back which steams in the hot air and radiates the cold. Both Eagle and Phoenix cared for him and grew to a teenager form in three days. Like his siblings, he has sense of morality and loyalty to his family, but unlike his siblings, he is shy and blushes every time he meets someone new with his siblings. He is, especially, scared of heights because of the winds carrying the wails of Hera as she is imprisoned in the skies with other gods in various prisons after the coup, but as Zeus thought of the reasons from Hestia and the reflections of his actions, he let the imprisoned Olympians go and forgives them of their actions and apologizes for his actions from the present and past. As activity on Olympus went to normal without Zeus' tyranny, the phoenix siblings found a name for their youngest sibling and gave him the name, Falcon, for he has the sharpest eyesight from seeing Olympus to the ladybug 1000 miles away. His fear of heights faded as Hera's wail was not present in the winds.

* * *

 **Fast Forward to the Present:**

Ever since then, the phoenix siblings called themselves the Raptor Trio and were a force to be reckoned with. Eagle as an unspoken leader, he led the trio to battle with various monsters ranging from baby telkine to a Minotaur to a Nemian Lion to the Gorgon Sisters to the Typhon, who barely escaped, with his leadership skills and his strategic insight. Somehow, he was able to tap into the future and see visions from a true love bond to the most destructive war. Wisely, he never fought against the visions and prophecies, even the Great Prophecy:

 _A half-blood of the Eldest Gods_

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

 _And see the world in endless sleep_

 _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

 _A single choice shall end his days_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze_

This was spoken in World War II and it rattled the gods and even the Raptor Trio. (The gods knows of the Raptor trio and assigned to be like the Hunters of Artemis, instead of just tracking monsters, but will track demigods as well and send them to Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter) An oath was taken to never bore any more Big Three demigods, which Eagle found it stupid and will make things worse. He also sensed Gaea's presence in Alaska and found that a daughter of Pluto has delayed Gaea's plan, which he will see that Hazel will get the Fields of Elysium, but he was mad about Hazel going to Asphodel, but praised her bravery for her mother's defense. Eagle is armed with a spear that is of an alloy of Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, Enchanted Silver, and Imperial Gold, foraged by the fire of the dragon and drakon, cooled in the blood of the monsters, mortals, and ichor (all made it very hard to finish the job, much to his distain and shame). With this technique, it will kill anything, mortal, monster, Titan, Gigante, primordial, or god. It can also amplify his electric attacks by calling to the heavens and become struck by lightning, healing his wounds and maximizing his energy. Eagle is also armed with a replica of Aegis, a shield of fear with the image of Medusa.

Phoenix is the one who fights the fiercest and the toughest monsters. She is armed with a two-handed broadsword forged like Eagle's spear (much to her distain and shame). It can burst to flames to cut through even the thickest metal. It can also amplify her powers of fire by creating a fiery circle around her and become engulfed in flames with same effects from Eagle. She is the fiercest of the siblings and will not stand down until Eagle calls to. She likes to fight head on but only if Eagle tells her to. She is also smart enough when to call it quits when either she is tired and cannot make her fire circle or she is severely outnumbered.

Falcon is the most level-headed and smartest of the trio and can use science and research to help the trio. His siblings listens to his solutions and use them to his advantage. Both Eagle and Phoenix credited him for many victories, even if he denies it. He is armed with a poleaxe forged like Eagle's spear and Phoenix's sword (much to his distain and shame). It can, in a distance, create blades of ice as he swings. It can also amplify his power of water in every state of matter (gas, water, ice) by making a circle of ice, put himself in a container made of ice and filled with water, create an impenetrable ice dome with the same effects from Phoenix and Eagle.

All three of the Raptor trio is covered by Hestia's Hearth armor, made from the flames of the Olympus, it is designed to absorb damage and impact. They are also armed with a bow that never be worn out and a never-ending quiver which can create an arrow to its owner's specification, such as an elemental arrow, grappling arrows, etc.

* * *

Right now, as WWII is coming to a close, Falcon detected Captain America in the Arctic Ocean and went to tell this to Eagle. Eagle, seeing a vision, says that Captain America will be an important asset for the future and tells Falcon to wait for 60 years and tell the S.H.E.I.L.D. to find him with the exact coordinates.

This is when the forgotten tales begin with Percy Jackson's field trip to the history museum.

 **Hey, this is my first story so go easy on me. Tell me what needs to be improved.**

 **See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Legends make an Appearence

**Chapter 1** **: The Legends make an Appearance**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own** _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **/** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **and** _ **The Avengers**_ **.**

* * *

Percy POV

I got out of the bus and see the history museum. It looks like that temple Mr. Brunner showed us. What is it? … The Parthenon! I thought I knew it. Anyway, Grover, my best friend, asked to go to the bathroom so that he could get those peanut butter spot out of his hair, courtesy of my favorite bully, Nancy Bobfitt. Fortunately, that red-haired girl (who was it… Sarah! Right!) chewed her out and I saw that Nancy's face was as red as a tomato. Ha! Serves her right. She went right beside me with her other two brothers. Besides from Grover, they are my only friends from school.

As we started the tour of the museum, I zoned out for a while until Mr. Brunner called on me.

"Percy? Can you hear me?"

"Oh," I said, "Sorry, what was it again?"

Sarah told me, "He was asking you on who this guy is supposed to represent."

"Well, that is Kronos, god of…"

"God?" asked Mr. Brunner.

"Sorry, titan of time, and he bore the first gods and ate them…"

"Ewww!" I heard in the back. (Guess who said that?)

"Hush, child," said Mr. Brunner, "Or would you like to experience it?"

A face of horror show on Nancy's face. She zipped her mouth.

"What else, Percy?"

"And Rhea, titan of motherhood, tricked Kronos into eating a rock that was supposed to be Zeus and raised him in a cave with a goat as his nanny?"

"Yes, this goat took care of baby Zeus until he is old enough. Go on."

"Zeus went to Kronos to save his siblings and became a wine bearer for Kronos with some persuasion from Rhea. He gave Kronos mustard and whey to barf the trapped gods, and then there was this big fight between the gods and titans and the gods won."

"Very good, child," praised Mr. Brunner, "Whoops! We are close to lunch time. Let's go to the picnic area, everyone."

* * *

"Is she looking at me, guys?"

Mrs. Dodds has been looking at me ever since we got out of the bus.

"I don't know, Perce. Maybe you're just thinking she's looking at you. I mean, you didn't do anything wrong right?" said Mark.

Mark is like a whiz in class. He has all A+ on all classes. He yelped as Sarah kicked him in the shin.

"He hasn't done anything wrong. I am sure there is an explanation." Said Sarah.

Sarah is really scary looking, nut on the inside, she is just a big sister that everyone wants. Slender yet tough, she has been acting bodyguard for me ever since when she witness Nancy bully Grover and me. Let's just say Sarah persuaded Nancy to stay away whenever she or any of her brothers are near. (Ouch!)

"There is nothing to worry about. Besides, I know you, Percy. And you never done anything wrong," Rex assured me.

Rex is like any brother you would like to have. He listened to my problems and took both Sarah and Mark to hold him back and calm him down when he heard about Smelly Gabe. He is usually really relaxed and will only show other emotions with certain conditions like what I said about Smelly Gabe.

"Mr. Jackson." Said Mrs. Dodds.

I flinched. I wasn't expecting for her to single me out.

"Busted", snickered Nancy.

Sarah, Mark, and Rex gave her a death glare and Nancy paled and sweated.

I went inside with Mrs. Dodds and walked to center of a vacant area.

"Do you know your crimes, Jackson?" said Mrs. Dodds.

She was on top of the balcony. I had no idea how did she get up there that fast.

"Whoa! No, I didn't do anything!"

She shrieked and turned into an ugly hag with leathery wings.

"LIES! Where is the bolt and helm, Perseus?! Or I will shred you to Tartarus!"

"Forget about, Alecto. He is not a thief!"

I turned to see Rex, Sarah, and Mark at the door and they are mad.

"Wa ho, Percy!"

Mr. Brunner threw something at me. I caught it and in my hand was a gleaming bronze sword. Mrs. Dodds hissed and dived at me. I yelped and blindly swung the sword. I hear a shriek and a _POOF!_ and saw dust settled and disappear.

I heard Rex mutter," A Fury. Why is it after Percy?"

"There will be more to be seen, but for now, we will talk later in the morning." Mr. Brunner whispered.

"For now, Percy, we need you to relax and call Sally. I have to keep tabs on you and she will worry."

I can't believe my ears. I can go home early. This is the weirdest but the best day of my life.

* * *

Scratch that! This is the craziest day of my life. You know why?! My mom, Grover, and I are being chased by a stupid bull man. My mom kept muttering "just a little more, please" as she drove and Grover kept on whimpering and bleating. I was about to ask what the heck is going on until a teeth-rattling _BOOM!_ sounded I blacked out.

I woke with water dripping and saw that we hit a ditch. Mom banged the window outside and opened the door. I dragged Grover and tried to drag him out of the ditch. He kept muttering "Fooood" and I would have laughed if I had not seen a cloud of dust coming near.

"Quick! Go over to that pine tree and you'll be safe!" yelled mom.

"What pine tree?!" I asked.

Lighting flashed and there it was. A huge pine tree stood up on a hill. Mom and I took his arms and began to hurry to the pine tree. I turned back and froze. The bull man has caught up to Gabe's Camaro. He roared and picked the Camaro, threw down the street, and exploded. _Not a scratch_ echoed in my head. Oops.

"Hurry!"

"Mom, what about you?"

"I'll be fine."

"No, you are coming with us!"

"I can't-"

"MOM! I won't let you be killed."

"Alright. That Minotaur can't see very well and relies on hearing and smell, so when he charges, jump sideways at the last minute. He can't change direction very well."

As if on cue, he roared and charged towards our direction. At the last minute, we jumped, but the Minotaur managed to grab my mom.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Be safe, Percy." She choked before disappearing into gold dust.

The Minotaur seemed confused, but I don't care. All I see is red.

"Hey, ground beef."

He turned and roared and charged. I was backed towards the tree and did the most stupid thing I ever done. I jumped. I grabbed his horns and took all of my power to not let go as the Minotaur bucked and did everything to get me off of his back. I remembered what happened to my mom and put both of my hands on his right horn and pulled hard. _SNAP!_ It came off and the Minotaur roared in pain. I fell on the rock that hit my head. Extreme pain washed over me and my eyes started to close. I feel something squeeze my chest. I looked up and saw a nasty hoof on me. Mom flashed in my eyes and grabbed the horn and threw it right on to the chest of the Minotaur. He roared and disintegrated to dust and disappeared. The last thing I saw was the flash of blue, red, and yellow.

* * *

 **Hey, guys. There you have it. The second chapter. You know the drill. Review it, please, and tell me what needs to be improved!**

 **Thank you! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Quest Begins

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own** _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **/** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **and** _ **The Avengers**_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Quest for Lightning Begins

Percy POV

I groaned as I woke up. I just had a nightmare of seeing Mom in some cave and an evil laugh echoed. It sounded like a laugh between crazy, hair-raising, and knife-rattling. I shivered at the memory. I also dreamed of two animals fighting at the beach. There was an eagle that kept on diving to give a horse a bite from its beak or a scratch from its talons. The horse kept it on bay by rearing its hooves on the eagle's wings. So far, it is a stalemate, but then the wind picked up and splashed some sand on the horse's eyes. The eagle, seeing an opportunity, dived to gouge out the horse's eye which were filled with fear. I shuddered. I never have a nightmare that intense. I looked around and saw seven more beds, one was occupied by a boy with bandages on his face and torso. Next to me is a stand with a glass of gold-colored juice.

"So, you're awake."

I turned to see Rex, but not Rex. The Rex I know _does not_ have golden wings on his back. No, this has to be a dream.

"Sorry, Perce. This is not a dream. This is for real."

"Did you read my mind?!" I was surprised.

"Nah. If I were in your shoes, then I would think I would be dreaming, too. By the way, Rex is just an alias. My real name is Eagle."

Good point. Wait, what? Did he just said his name was a fake?

"Sorry for lying at you. It was for your own safety."

"…Then, if I am in the real world, then Mom is…"

"Nah. I don't think your Mom is dead."

I breathed in relief.

"Besides, have you seen mortals die like that?"

"Way to make him feel better, Zappy."

Sarah just entered the building. Like "Eagle", Sarah has wing, but they are blood-red.

"By the way, 'Sarah' is not my real name. Name's Phoenix, Perce."

"Wait, where is Grover?"

Both Eagle and Phoenix looked down with grief.

"The healers did everything they could. He didn't make it." Eagle said, sniffing.

"Falcon will bring what's left of him, so you could say goodbye." Phoenix was close to tears.

"Mark" came in with a sapling pot. I guess his real name is Falcon, but I don't care. One of my best friends are gone. I feel like my heart is broken. My mom is missing and Grover is dead.

"I am sorry, Percy. This sapling is Grover. Because satyrs don't have mortal souls, they turn to something that represents life such as a plant. He has been a good friend. If he was a fellow demigod, then he would have gold to Elysium." Falcon grieved

Eagle looked up with determination and a serious expression on his face.

"Enough. It's time to give you the full story, Perce. You see, you are part of a large society. Think. Where did that Minotaur came from?"

I thought hard and then I remembered.

"That monster was from the Greek myth of Theseus and Labyrinth"

"Well, it's not a myth anymore. The gods are real and you are a child of one of them."

Well, that explains everything, but one thing…

"So I have a dad who is a god. How wonderful. Where is he when I need him?!"

*Sigh*"The gods have to follow the Ancient Laws created by Chaos himself. That includes no interference if mortal lives."

I sat there for a moment.

"Could you guys give me a moment? I need some time alone."

The trio left to building, leaving me alone to grieve and think about my next move.

* * *

Eagle POV

"Poor guy."

Percy has been through so much. I hope he could move on. I looked at Camp Half-Blood. War is looming over the horizon, and they did not even expect it. There is one thing I can think about camp: They are not ready.

"Look, he's out." Phoenix said.

Percy came out of the infirmary. He looked shy from all the attention he was getting. I am not surprised. He had single-handedly defeated the Minotaur and the broken horn is the proof.

"HEY, NEWBIE!"

Oh, dear. Clarisse la Rue. The little tyke I used to know became a fearless warrior, even if a little arrogant. Poor Percy does not stand a chance for refusing the "newbie initiation ceremony".

Clarisse and her brothers grabbed Percy, dragged him to the abandoned bathroom stall, and closed the door. I waited, for I was used to this, and expected a wet Percy.

The thing just happened was not what I had in mind.

Instead of an open door, the building exploded with water and sewage that carried the Ares group. They were sputtering, cursing, and spitting out what gunk that managed to have a look in their mouths. (Ew...) Percy is standing at the center of the destruction, dry and well. Everyone, including us trio, stared in shock and surprise. A glow was on top of Percy's head to reveal the blue-green trident.

Chiron* galloped forward, kneeled and said, "All hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Earthshaker, Creator of Equine Creatures, King of Atlantis, God of the Seas."

* * *

After calming down, I gave Percy a tour around camp.

"First, we got the Big House, from where you came from. Then we got the dining pavilion."

"What if it rains?"

"Well, we still got to eat, yes?"

"…"

"There we have the camp fire. I would like to introduce to you to someone."

We stood over the little girl that was tending the fire. I bowed.

"Lady Hestia."

Hestia scowled and playfully punched me.

"How many times do I have to say that you can just call me 'Hestia'?"

I grinned.

"Hestia, meet Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Percy, meet Hestia, eldest god of Olympus, goddess of hope, hearth, and home."

"Please, just Hestia. Whenever you need a home, you know where to find me" *Wink*

Percy began to blush at her generosity and care.

"She is almost like my mom."

"She is the most awesome goddess out there and one of the kind. She even gave up her place in the Olympian Council just to avoid conflict."

He stood there gaping like a fish.

"I just found my favorite goddess already."

"Let's continue the tour, shall we?"

We went deeper in camp.

"There is the training arena where you could hone your skills with a weapon of your choice."

"You use real weapons?"

"We're pros that way. Anyway, my weapon is a spear and shield. Oh! I almost forgot."

I dug into my pocket and found the pen.

"Here. A gift from your father. This weapon has a dark history and only a worthy hero can wield it."

Percy looked at me incredulously.

"Take the cap off."

He uncapped it and the pen transformed into a 3ft long leaf-bladed sword. His face light up as if he just gotten a birthday present.

"So dad did care." Percy whispered.

"After what you've been through, he wanted to come up here and talk to you himself, but you know."

Percy looked at the sword with shame and remorse. As if on instinct, he took the cap and capped it, turning it back to a pen. He looked worried.

"You can't." I said.

"Can't what?"

"Lose it."

He looked at me with confusion.

"Try and throw it as hard as you can."

He threw it into the lake.

"Wait for a few seconds…Now check your pocket."

He looked into his pocket to see the pen there.

"Cool!"

I smiled at that comment.

"Come on. There's more…"

I sensed something ancient coming this way. Percy and the other campers must have sensed it to because they turned towards the same direction. There is a mummy coming towards Percy.

"It can't be. She hasn't moved in centuries."

Unfortunately, Chiron was thinking of the same thing. Green wisps snaked around the mummy and spoke:

 _I am the Oracle of Delphi, Speaker of Apollo,_

 _Slayer of the Mighty Python. Seeker, what is it you seek._

She was talking to Percy. He steeled himself and said,

"What should I do to help?"

The oracle glowed and said,

 _You shall go west and face the god who turned._

 _You shall find what was stolen and see it safely return._

 _You shall be betrayed by one who you call friend_

 _And you shall fail to save what matters in the end._

The glow faded and the oracle sat on a bench. I stepped forward.

"Well, Percy, looks like you got a quest. I don't like the feeling of this one, but no worries. Prophesies always have double meaning. Alright we need to have a councilors meeting at the big house at seven sharp. Continue on."

* * *

 **Hey, guys. I know that you're wondering, "When are we get to the Avengers?!"**

 **They will be coming up in a few chapters, starting before the Chitauri Invasion.**

 **You know the drill, review and give me some tips and improvement comments.**

 **See Ya!**

 ***/Chiron has introduced himself to Percy as the Raptor Trio left.**


	4. Chapter 4: The War is Over

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own** _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **/** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **and** _ **The Avengers**_ **.**

* * *

Ever since the Oracle had spoken a prophecy of a stolen Master Bolt and the Helm of Fear, Percy Jackson's reputation grew as he succeeded to recover both items before the discovery of Luke Castellan's betrayal. During his quest, his partners were Annabeth Chase and Clarisse la Rue. Annabeth wanted to go because of a chance to see the outside world ever since she was seven years old. She was sad and angry of Luke for betraying them and the broken promise of being a family. Clarisse wanted to go because she was bored and wanted to have some of the action. She had already forgiven Percy from the bathroom incident. (After some heavy talk from Phoenix.) Every year, Percy goes onto quests that increased his reputation hundred-fold, although he is modest about the quests which also increased his rep. Campers in Camp Half-Blood looked up to him and unofficially became the leader of the camp. Years passed by and the war between the Olympians and the Titans grew worse. Oceanus struck against Poseidon and, Typhon broke his bonds from Mount Saint Helens volcano before the Battle of the Labyrinth and began his march to Mount Olympus. Minor gods deserted to the Titan army due to the lack of respect from Olympus. Luke's body became forged into Kronos' host and rose with full power. The Battle for the Defense of Olympus began by Morpheus, god of dreams, casting a thin veil to put all of Manhattan to sleep.

But some good has happened throughout the war. Percy gained a new brother, a cyclops named Tyson. Tyson, a natural blacksmith, forged new and more powerful weapons to give camp an edge against the Titan army. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, the spirit that protected the camp borders, was revived by the power of the Golden Fleece recovered by Percy's quest of the Sea of Monsters. The Ophiotaurus is in captivity before it was taken by Kronos' forces. Two children of Hades were found in the Lotus Casino and recruited to Camp Half-Blood, with Hades' permission, before Kronos got the wind of this. _Princess Andromeda_ , Kronos' naval attack on Olympus, was destroyed successfully by Percy and Charles Beckendorf, but Beckendorf sacrificed himself to successfully detonate a bomb in the ship. Percy took a dip in the River Styx to gain the Curse of Achilles, info provided by Nico di Anglo, son of Hades. The Olympians and the rest of the minor gods went to fight Typhon. Hades decides to defend Olympus along the demigods, but he could only provide divine aid unless a Titan led the attack. The Raptor Trio destroyed all of Kronos' forces that were camping in Brooklyn, New York City, and San Francisco. Now the final battle shall decide the fate of Olympus.

* * *

Percy POV

Today, or maybe tonight, will be the final battle. I was worried that we're fighting only a small size of Kronos' army, but after the Raptor Trio's report of down-sizing the army ten-fold, I was still worried. All of my friends and campers managed to survive five attacks, ranging from a platoon of _Dracaenas_ to a WWII Sherman Tank flanked by squad of telkine to three Lydian Drakons.

Right now, we see Chiron facing off Kronos by having an arrow pointing at his face.

"Stand aside, _son_." Kronos growled.

"I think not, _Father_." Chiron said with a steely calm tone.

Kronos laughed.

"You think you can kill me back to Tartarus by one arrow. I am may have one place with such effect, but you don't know where."

"At least I did not eat my children, yes?"

Oh, burn.

Chiron shot. The arrow was aimed to Kronos' head, but it was deflected, due to the Curse, to the queen of _dracaenas_ , who disintegrated upon impact, straight to Prometheus, who also died and went to Tartarus. Seeing the last arrow used, Chiron drew a broad sword and struck. Kronos deflected the blow and yelled,

" _Enough_!"

He forced Chiron to crash into a brick wall that collapsed on top of him. Using the distraction and shock he pushed us away and went to the elevators with his vanguard.

"Hey, come back here you coward." Jeered Clarisse.

"Everyone, stay here and defend the elevators! We got Kronos and his goons. Raptor trio, Annabeth, and Clarisse to me!" I yelled.

By the time we got to Olympus, the bridge between us and Olympus was collapsing.

"Kronos is severing the bonds between the mortal world and Olympus. We need to jump!" Annabeth suggested.

Easy for the Raptor Trio. They flew across the gap while grabbing us to get to the other side. We thanked them and ran to the throne room. As we ran across the streets, the buildings were destroyed and burning. Weapons were broken and scattered across the ground. Ichor was splattered on ground and the walls, but there were no bodies.

" _Brick by brick. That is my promise. I will tear down Olympus brick by brick._ " We heard Kronos as a dome blew up two blocks in front of us.

"That was the temple of War, dedicated to Athena and Ares." Annabeth stated with a scowl.

"Ragh! He will pay for that!" Clarisse said with fury.

By the time we got to the throne room, the once beautiful bronze doors were now clumped metal that was blasted of the hinges. We ran in to see all thrones still intact and Kronos at the center with Ethan Namankura, just a few feet away from his master's swinging range. He looked towards our direction.

"My lord!" Ethan warned.

He turned with a sickly sweet smile.

"Ah! My victims. So, have you decided to pledge allegiance to me?"

"Fat chance, old man." Jeered Eagle.

"As if you are better than your children. Oh wait, you were beaten by your own children." Taunted Phoenix.

Kronos sneered, "It was my mistake to let you live. Now I have to deal with you feather brains, but no matter, Ethan deal with those freaks."

I saw the trio bristle. Uh oh. Kronos shouldn't. He didn't. What I saw was only a blur of three seconds and then saw Ethan on the floor with several deep cuts and unconscious. Kronos looked with a face of surprise. That is when Kronos realized his mistake on his last insult. The trio fought Kronos as if he was a punching bag. He bounced back and forth from every blow. The Curse can keep you from getting scratched and sliced to ribbon, but it does not protect you from physical blows. By the time the trio's anger was vented, we hear Luke's voice.

"Annabeth?" He said weakly.

"LUKE!" Annabeth was surprised.

"Don't come closer."

"RAGH!" Kronos came back and forced Annabeth onto Athena's throne.

"No!" Both Clarisse and I shouted.

Clarisse charged, but was also forced back onto Ares' throne. I went to Annabeth as Kronos seemed to struggle for control. Annabeth was in bad shape. Her right shoulder is dislocated and her right arm was bent in an unnatural angle.

"Percy…" Annabeth whispered, "Take my knife. 'Hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap'."

My ears rang. Of course. Annabeth's dagger is cursed from Luke's broken promise.

"Percy." Luke is back, but is he glow?! "Help! Kronos is trying to escape. I know my weak spot. Give me the knife, please. It's the only way to stop him."

I looked at Eagle, but he shook his head.

"It is your choice that will decide the fate of this world, not mine or anybody else. It is you who will choose." Eagle said, "We will go help the gods against Typhon. Make sure you make the right choice."

With that said, with Annabeth and Clarisse healed and resting, they flew to face against Typhon.

I thought about it. Luke was only because of the gods' lack of attention. He didn't want the world to fall to chaos. He wanted to improve other demigods' lives. His reasoning is all too true, but his methods were wrong, so I made the choice: I gave Luke Annabeth's dagger. He took it gingerly, took off the strap of armor on his left, and stabbed the knife into his left underside. He let out a yell that shook the throne room as he burst into an explosion of gold. As it settled, the scythe laid beside him and Luke, his body steaming, reached for my hand.

"Percy," he croaked, "Could you promise me something?"

"Anything, Luke," I said, "I swear on the River Styx."

Thunder rumbled as the deal is sealed.

"Tell the gods to give more respect to the minor gods and give more attention on their children. Erase some of those stupid Ancient Laws. I don't care if they are laid down by Chaos. I just want improvement on our lives. Looks like I chose a wrong thing."

"You are the hero, Luke. Not many would kill themselves for nothing. You did that to save the world."

"But it is you who chose whether you can trust me or not. You chose wisely, Percy."

"I couldn't agree more."

I turned to see Hestia and the battle-worn Olympians.

"We heard everything and figured if we repealed some of the Ancient Laws to improve, then so be it." Zeus declared, "The Ancient Laws will be no more and we chose to give pardon to Luke and his actions."

"His reasons are well backed and I agree we have been more of tyrants rather than parents." Athena stated. "Luke, you, and the other demigods deserve our respect and our gratitude. Please forgive us. We are not good enough to even be called parents, let alone be friends."

I smiled, but then faltered when I realized something missing.

"Where's the Raptor trio?" I asked, panic rising.

Zeus bowed his head.

"They went missing."

"HOW! How are they missing?"

"That's the thing. As the trio fought Typhon, the trio and Typhon disappeared in thin air, as if they teleported somewhere. Do not worry, Perseus. I already have the Four Winds searching for them, for they are incredible assets for the war and for everyone's lives."

That is when Boreas, god of the cold North Wind, barged in.

"My lord! The trio are in Canada, finishing Typhon near the Arctic Circle!"

"Are they still alive?!" Zeus with surprise written all over his face.

Boreas' head tilted as he must be receiving more reports. His face lit up.

"Great news! The Raptor Trio destroyed Typhon and made him fade."

Everyone collapsed to the ground with awe, relief, and shock.

"Those three punks killed him?!" Ares sat with respect and awe on his face.

"And made him fade?!" Athena exclaimed.

I gaped at Boreas. The trio single-handedly permanently killed Typhon. This is too good to be true.

"There is more! Oceanus has been deceiving all of us all along! He and Poseidon has used the Hudson River to transport Typhon to an isolate area to help the trio unleash their full power."

We sat in silence with great respect at their feat.

"Well…"

We jumped by Dionysus' statement.

"This calls for a celebration. I say we invited to all survivors of this war."

Nobody can agree more.

* * *

The party lasted for two weeks. The minor gods who deserted were given pardon because of Luke's reasons. Neutral titans, such as Leto and Calypso were released due to Percy's request after his polite refusal for immortality. Artemis and Apollo squealed in delight at the sight of their mother, much to Artemis' chagrin. The twins thanked Percy excessively. Artemis told Percy he is welcome to the Hunt and Apollo gave Percy exclusive rights to drive his personal sun chariot which Percy politely declined. In place, Apollo decided to give Percy his blessing. This blessing gave Percy knowledge of basic First Aid, control of sun rays, and great improvement on his archery skills, which he could now hit bulls-eyes with no incidents.

Unknown to Percy and company, the Raptor Trio was severely exhausted and as they tried to fly to New York, they collapsed in exhaustion and fell into Lake Erie. As they were wash up shore, they were found by man who is known to be Director Fury, master spy and assembler of the Avengers.

Enter the Raptor Trio to the Avengers.

* * *

 **Hey, guys. The next chapter will be about the Avengers being introduced to the Raptor Trio. What will their reaction will be? You know the drill. Review and tell me what needs to be improved.**

 **See Ya!**


	5. Chapter 5:Battle of New York Part 1

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own** _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **/** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **and** _ **The Avengers**_ **.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Enter the Raptor Trio to the Avengers.

Eagle POV

 _Ugh…What just happened? The last thing I remembered is making Typhon fade. Just when he was about to be gone, he exploded. I hope the others are okay._

I opened my eyes and saw that I was on a white bed in a white room. _Probably some kind of hospital._

"So, you're awake."

I turned to see a guy with an eye patch sitting on a chair against a wall.

"I suppose that you are the one that picked us up and in charge of these operations?"

His eye gave out a spark of surprise and was quickly masked.

"You could say that. I found you and, supposedly, your siblings off the coast of the Hudson Bay. I had my team to pick you up and the first thing that we found surprising are the wings and the effect they give off."

"I suppose that they are quite a sight."

"Where are my manners? Please, I am Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers."

 _Avengers, huh? Perhaps there is another place we can be…_

"Name's Eagle. Where are my siblings?"

"They are in separate rooms. All three of you had mostly bruises and there are just two or three of them. How did you get yourself there?"

"I suppose that you have known of the Norse myths becoming real because of Thor's appearance?"

"Correct. Wait, please don't tell me that you are also a Norse?"

"Close, but not quite. We are part of another pantheon that are the Greek and Roman. Take your pick."

Fury bowed his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Now we have the Greeks and Romans to worry about."

"I'm afraid so."

I got off the bed and electrified myself to repair my armor and turn them into casual clothes.

"Hmm. You seem to have powers over electricity. I hope that won't be a problem upon contact."

"No, it won't."

"Good. Once the others wake up, I would like to offer you something."

"I already know and it is a yes."

"Well, then come and meet the team."

The others has woken up and followed me. I explained the conversation with Fury and his offer.

"'Course I'll join. It's another place for us, this time in the mortal world." Said Falcon.

"At least I won't get bored. Hmm, perhaps some sparring would do with them if it's okay." Said Phoenix.

* * *

We walked outside and saw that we are in New York, but this time in New York City. We saw a tall skyscraper with an A in a circle.

"This is the Avenger's tower. Tony Stark built this for the team." Said Fury.

We went inside and a woman looked up from her desk.

"How can I help you, Director?"

"Where are the Avengers?"

"They are gathering in the thirty-seventh floor as requested."

"Thank you."

The woman opened an elevator and we went in. There seems to be no buttons.

"Greetings."

We, except Fury, jumped.

"Forgive me for the scare. I am Jarvis, Artificial Intelligence programed by Tony Stark. I will serve as your butler and helper when needed."

"Jarvis, take us up to the thirty-seventh floor, please."

At that, the elevator moved.

We waited until the elevators opened to reveal a group of people. One is a red-haired woman in a black jump suit. A man next to her is a blond short-cropped hair with a bow in his hands. Next to him is a guy in a gold and red suit of armor. Another is a shy-looking guy with black hair and glasses. The last man wore a suit with the American theme.

"Avengers, meet your new teammates."

To say that they are surprised is an understatement.

"WHAT!" They exclaimed.

"How could they be with us?! They are teenagers for Pete's sake!" Said Iron Man.

"Excuse me, but we are older than we look." Phoenix growled.

"Forgive us, we were mostly surprised of the news." Said Captain America.

"Where is Thor?" Fury asked.

As if on cue, he came by the hallway and stopped to look at us. His face wore an expression of surprise and awe. He dropped his hammer with a _bang_!

"T-t-the R-raptor Trio?" he asked.

I nodded.

He whooped so loud I almost felt the air vibrate.

"It is an honor to meet you all! Your stories are sung in the halls of Asgard and Valhalla. They do you no justice"

We blushed at that statement.

"How did you know?" Phoenix said softly.

"Heimdall has seen your actions ever since you were born."

"Great, now we got a stalker." Phoenix muttered.

"Phoenix," I scolded, "Be nice."

"Sorry." She muttered.

I was about to tell Phoenix to speak louder when I was hit with a vision.

I see New York City, cities burning, cars overturned, weird-looking creatures flying around from a big hole in the sky, and finally I see a giant figure in the shadows, grabbing a golden gauntlet with five slots.

"Eagle? Earth to Eagle?"

I shook out of my trance with Phoenix and Falcon looking at me with concern.

"Vision?" Falcon asked.

I nodded.

"What does the future holds, Eagle?" Thor asked.

I told everybody about my vision and how it shows the near future.

Thor paled at the mention of a giant reaching for a golden gauntlet.

"…it can't be…"

"An invasion in New York? How can we stop it?" asked Fury

"Do not worry of what I have seen. Normally, I let the future unfold naturally, but for this case, we will let that future unfold and defend New York at all costs. This invasion will lead to many casualties and may spread to other places and, eventually, the entire planet. I will tell you that this is only a _possibility_ that can happen as there are other outcomes that can happen for the better or worse." I assured.

"Well, it will happen as Loki escaped from his prison (and took Coulson with him), and will eventually invade." Fury inquired.

"It is best to prepare for that matter. As defender of Midgard, I will fight until my last breath."

"Thor, that sounds promising and quite cheesy, but let's not get the 'last breath' part." Stark commented.

"Still, Thor is right. We need to prepare for the worst. We should remain guarded in case of an invasion. I need everyone to gather their equipment and prepare. After all, as Avengers, we will avenge our home." Captain America ordered.

* * *

 _Three days later_

Captain America POV

To say that I was tired was an understatement. I was exhausted, and I have a feeling that the others are also tired. Thor's swings are getting slower and can only spark once a while, but not by much. Tony headed back towards the tower for a recharge and change of suits. Natasha ran out of bullets and now used her training as an assassin to take down as much as she can. The Hulk turned back into Bruce Banner and was picked up by Tony. Clint also went back to the tower for additional arrows and arrow heads and bullet magazines for Natasha. The Raptor Trio was nowhere to be found. Hopefully, they are alright.

(By the way, just to tell you that the invasion started two day ago.)

"Hey, need some help?"

I turned to see a group of _kids_?!

"Look", said the leading boy, "We may look young, but we can fight. After all, this is our home and we've trained to handle most invasions and just been through war."

I was hoping he didn't say that, but as they are, they may war veterans. I saw their eyes as if they seen the horrors of war and how it affected them.

"Fine. You guys can fight, but please, stay safe and stay alive."

They cheered and somehow they had armor on and weapons drawn. They charged and pretty much devastated the entire invasion force. We were winning, but I heard Loki's voice.

 _Send in the rest._

I turned just to see a huge space worm thing come out of the wormhole. I am not sure we can handle that. I was about to tell the about the new enemy until I saw streaks of yellow, red, and blue. They circled around the creature and I saw wounds opening on the creature as it roared in pain, but then another appeared in high speed and slammed those streaks towards the ground. The impact from those three were harsh. Dust billowed from there impact area. I winced. That is going to hurt.

I looked at the group of kids and they seem very worthy of battle. Their archers control the sky while the swords and lance wielders held their own and protected the archers by creating a circle. What really surprised me is that the lead boy has water around him and struck nearby aliens.

As much I want to stand there and watch, I ran towards the impact area and saw that the Raptor Trio are only semiconscious, but no wounds. They got up and gathered.

"You think we should try it?" Falcon suggested.

"I think that we should." Phoenix said.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Eagle said.

They closed their eyes and seems to concentrate. As they glowed, I feel like my energy is coming back to me, but then I saw that the aliens are coming for them. I went to a stance to defend the Raptor Trio. Whatever that they are doing, it seems important and I do not want to miss this opportunity. Thor dropped down, cackling with electricity.

"I feel some much better. I feel like I drank a vat full of mead." Thor boomed.

"Same here, Thor, same here."

That is when the glowing intensified. I turned and saw their glow gotten bigger and brighter until they stopped and the glow was gone.

*Jaw drop*

From where the Raptor Trio stood three majestic birds. One of them is and eagle with golden feathers, also cackling with electricity. Another is a hawk with shiny crimson feathers with radiating heat. The last one is a falcon with ice blue feathers that was shedding sparkling ice.

Everyone, even the aliens stopped to gawk at the birds.

The birds locked eyes on each other and nodded. They lifted their heads and let out a screech that echoed throughout the city.

This is something I would like to see.

* * *

 **Hey, guys. So sorry for the long update. I had exams popping out of nowhere in school.**

 **I will try my best to get things done here, so review and suggest something helpful. Also, I was thinking about a sequel where the Raptor Trio discovers another world. (Not Romans)**

 **See ya ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Battle New York Part 2

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own** _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **,** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **, and the** _ **Avengers**_

Chapter 5: The Cry of the Phoenix

Captain America POV

My ears are still ringing from their cry and once they are done with their battle cry, they flew up and wreaked havoc on the aliens.

Eagle created a storm bigger than the most devastating hurricane and struck with lightning from the skies and from himself, but I saw that the city is unaffected by the storm, but the high speed winds ended up giving the aliens with those flying chariots a hard time.

Falcon froze nearly everything in his wake with a beam from his mouth and shattered his frozen targets by plowing through them with his beak. A blizzard erupts every time he flaps his wings. The city and the people were the exceptions from the blizzard.

Phoenix burned through the skies and set fire on her enemies. She also created firestorms that surprisingly did not affect the city, but only affected the aliens; although I could still feel the heat.

Those space whales are either burned to crisp, frozen and shattered, or shot down by lightning. I figured that we have an easier time now. Once over three-quarters of the enemy are down, the Raptor Trio began to gather to the Tesseract. Romanoff is holding Loki's scepter and is ready to destroy the portal.

Speaking of Loki, where is he?

I looked around the city to find him, but he is nowhere to be seen. A screech was behind me and as I turned around, I saw that Falcon held an unconscious Loki with his talons. He dropped him next to us and shifted back to his winged human form.

"His mind wasn't his. This is someone else's plan." Falcon explained.

Thor let a relieved smile and plopped to the ground when exhaustion kicks in. Barton looked at Loki with sympathy and tells me that he is ready to forgive Loki, but not up to it yet. Romanoff is emotionless as usual, but I thought I saw a spark of confusion. The Hulk is somewhere in the city, probably smashing some stragglers left from the invasion. Those group of kids somehow survived the invasion unscathed. This gave me a new sense of respect and admiration to those kids and I often wondered if they even had any injuries. All I see are just a couple of scrapes and some bruises.

"How do you know?" Barton asked.

"We are phoenixes. We are bound to cause some magic. Heck, our ancestors created the magic with Chaos as soon as she completed her creation of the universe, so we know spells as simple as mind control."

"I still don't get how Loki managed to be controlled." Barton still needs to know more.

"Thor, what was the color of his eyes?" Falcon asked.

"Why, green as the shinning emerald of the seas." Thor replied, confused of such question.

"What's the point? His eyes were green the whole time." Romanoff pointed coldly.

"What you saw was an illusion. I will lift the illusion to see the truth." Falcon said.

He pulled Loki's eyelids and waved his hand. Instead of sea-green, they were icy blue.

"WHO DARE TO TAKE MY BROTHER'S WILL!? I WILL-", Thor roared.

"Thor, save that anger to the real culprit! He is the one who pulls the strings somewhere."

Everyone, except Falcon, flinched with me as even though it is directed toward Thor, everyone felt the tremendous power radiating from the voice's direction. Eagle and Phoenix has arrived.

"Forgive me," Thor said quietly, "I let my anger get the best of me again."

"No, Thor," Eagle assured, "from that moment, all of us know that you have a strong bond with Loki, even if he won't admit it. Besides, the trio will be with to Asgard to defend Loki of his supposed crimes."

Thor has the look of joy of the trio helping his brother.

"Sorry to interrupt."

All of us turned to the edge of the building to see that same raven-haired boy who led a group of kids to defend New York standing on top of water that seems to hold his weight.

Stark has an expression of surprise and his eyes are saying "that is impossible". Romanoff has brief flash of surprise, but quickly hid it. Barton has the look of jealously. I was in chock myself. Sure I had my share of craziness, but this is something else entirely.

"Name's Percy by the way. Chiron wants to the trio for a sec."

Eagle nodded and flew down with Phoenix.

"By the way," Falcon stated, "you should disable the portal right now."

With that, he flew down with the look of alarm on our faces. Romanoff stabbed the portal device with Loki's scepter and shut the portal down. The Tesseract in now in Thor's hands. Thor created cuffs for Loki with reluctance. He called Heimnall and, with a beam of rainbow light, he is gone to Asgard with Loki.

We went down to ground level to find a man with a horse body talking to the Raptor Trio.

"-hope that everything is okay." He said.

"No worries, Chiron," Eagle replied, "New York may be, for a lack of a better term, trashed (quoted from TLO), but with our funding and everybody's efforts, the city will be back to normal or better."

"Err, how much is your funding?" Stark asked.

"Well, five trillion dollars' worth." Falcon replied.

Everyone's, except for Chiron and the trio, jaws dropped.

"Five _trillion_ " Stark squeaked.

"Holy crap." Barton whispered.

"That is enough to eliminate our country's debt." I muttered.

"Yep. They are stinking rich alright, but they preferred a common life."

Percy appeared over the fountain near the tower.

"How did they get so much money!?" Stark shrilled.

"Who do you think is the boss of _Windows_ , _Nintendo_ , _Ford_ , and _Apple_?" Percy replied.

"B-but I thought-"

"They are the real founders and used other people to cover up their credits, but they receive about ninety percent of the cash."

We just stood their gapping. The trio has are blushing from all the attention, but Phoenix was the first to recover.

"OI! Shut your traps or get some flies." Phoenix joked.

"And I thought I was quiet." Falcon muttered.

Eagle just outright laughed with Percy. We are going to need a vacation.


End file.
